pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Seattle
Seattle ( statement ( information / explanations ) siːætɫ̩ ? ) is the largest city in the US state Washington and counted on July 1, 2013 an estimated 652 405 people. Themetropolitan area had one year later approximately 3.57955 million residents. It is the 22nd city in terms of population and the 15th agglomeration of the United States.Seattle has an area of 237.2 square kilometers, which is about 3.5 percent water. Seattle is situated on an isthmus and is bordered to the west by the Puget Sound and Elliott Bay and on the east by Lake Washington . These waters are joined by theLake Washington Ship Canal , which lies just north of downtown. The place is as the crow flies 155 kilometers south of the border with Canada. The site is inhabited for over 4000 years and is named after the Indian chief Seattle . The first European who visited Seattle is the place where was George Vancouver in 1792. The Denny Partyfounded the city in 1852. The Port of Seattle is the eighth largest port in the United States and the headquarters include Amazon.com and Starbucks are in Seattle. The 1962 World's Fair and the 1990 Goodwill Games were held there. During the World was the famous Space Needle opened. The Seattle residents are called Seattleites and a commonly used abbreviation for the city's SEA. Contents * 1 History ** 1.1 Foundation ** 1.2 Growth Period ** 1.3 Wars ** 1.4 After the war * 2 Geography ** 2.1 Administrative divisions ** 2.2 Parks ** 2.3 Climate ** 2.4 Environment * 3 Demographics ** 3.1 2010 census ** 3.2 2009 community survey * 4 Economics * 5 Politics ** 5.1 Elections ** 5.2 Mayor ** 5.3 City Council ** 5.4 Court ** 5.5 Attorney General ** 5.6 Wijkraad * 6 Symbols ** 6.1 Flag ** 6.2 Seal ** 6.3 Motto ** 6.4 Lied ** 6.5 Other symbols * 7 Tourism ** 7.1 Sights * 8 Culture ** 8.1 Architecture *** 8.1.1 City Silhouette ** 8.2 Sport ** 8.3 Music ** 8.4 Media ** 8.5 Food and drink * 9 Education * 10 Health Care * 11 Safety ** 11.1 Police ** 11.2 Fire * 12 Transport ** 12.1 Road traffic ** 12.2 Fietsverkeer ** 12.3 Taxivervoer ** 12.4 Railways ** 12.5 Lightrail ** 12.6 Monorail ** 12.7 Tram ** 12.8 Buses ** 12.9 Water taxis ** 12:10 Aviation ** 12:11 Haven * Born 13 * 14 Town twinning History Seattle was during the last ice age (~ 11,000 years ago) covered with ice sheets The territory of Seattle has been inhabited for at least 4,000 years. Before the settlers arrived in the region, stayed Indians . The largest tribe was the Duwamish , almost 15 settlements were found. In some of them are remnants of longhouses discovered. There were buildings that potlatches were held. In 1792 the first Europeans reached the location of Seattle as a stop on the expedition of George Vancouver of 4.5 years. He moored his ship around and sent Peter Puget and Joseph Widbey to reconnoiter. Geographic elements in and around Seattle are named after them, including the Puget Sound . George Vancouver was looking for a shipping route from thePacific to the Atlantic , so he continued his expedition. Foundation work Seattle was officially founded on 15 February 1852 by the Denny Party . Some of their members came from Cherry Grove in Ohio and were using the Oregon Trail to thewest coast drawn. The Denny Party decided to move on and came up with a schooner on November 13, 1851 at Alki Point . A few families of the Denny Party of 24 people were looking for a place that was better reached by ships. They founded on February 15, 1852 the current Seattle. The laggards were increasingly difficult and many of them left later to Seattle. In the summer of 1852, the settlement was at the suggestion of David Maynard "Seattle" baptized. Chief Seattle was the chief of an Indian tribe, and was friends with Maynard. The following year Henry Yesler established the first sawmill in Seattle, also the first factory in the city. Drawing of the "Battle of Seattle" In 1854, tensions between the Indians and the whites after several murders. The Indians were often without proof the debt. In 1855, Seattle, and several tribes signed a treaty that would ensure that the Indians would go to reserves. Nevertheless, tensions rose and on the morning of January 26, 1856 the Indians were in Seattle. As a precaution, there was a warship sailed to the Port of Seattle, which fired cannon shots on this day toward the Indians. The Indians eventually lost the "Battle of Seattle", which was part of the Yakimaoorlog . Growth Period After the founding of the Seattle population grew rapidly and the city became more and more facilities. In 1861 became the University of Washington was founded. Four years later, in 1865, Seattle was officially a town recognized, so that the city had its own government. Many citizens were not satisfied with the board and signed a petition against the government, which in 1867 the state of Washington Seattle decided to deprive the town title. However, the place was two years later a town, but with a different administration. In Seattle, more and more fires and in 1889 burned almost the entire business district off. The following years the population rose sharply, leading to economic growth.From across the country they left in search of Seattle for work. This flow ceased in 1893 when the Great Depression hit the city. Many banks and companies went bankrupt and others made huge losses, but after four years made the Klondike gold rush from one end to the crisis. From across the country they came to Seattle on their way to the Klondike and later Alaska . Wars On May 30, 1915 was at the Port of Seattle 622 tons of ammunition detonated. The ammunition was designed during the First World War for use against Germany, but German spies discovered this. The attack caused a lot of damage. A year later, William Edward Boeing aircraft company Boeing on. In October 1918 came the Spanish flu in Seattle, making many public facilities were closed. There were gatherings banned.A month after the outbreak of the Spanish flu ended the First World War so many residents took to the streets to celebrate. Because many people without masks feasting, more and more people became infected with the Spanish flu. In 1919 there was a Seattle general strike held. This stemmed from a strike by dockers which 35,000 people participated. The general strike, which lasted five days, 65,000 people did it. After a year surpassed Great Depression of 1929 also Seattle. During the economic crisis years, exports declined sharply and other sectors were hit hard. Many were unemployed and the government offered relief work. Eventually, the crisis between 1939 and 1940, when the outbreak of the Second World War, sought include Boeing great staff. The end of World War II was celebrated, but had major economic consequences. Boeing fired so many workers because the demand for bombers had dropped sharply. After the wars In 1949, Seattle was hit by a severe earthquake with a magnitude of 7.1 on the Richter scale . This was the worst earthquake since the Seattle Foundation. There were eight deaths in Seattle. In 1962 became theWorld under the name Century 21 Exposition held in Seattle. For these were the World Space Needle and a monorail built. In 1970 and 1971 Boeing laid off more than half of its staff. This event is called the "Boeing Bust". More than 50,000 employees were laid off. The reason was that Boeing had invested a lot of money in a supersonic plane, which eventually unexpectedly was not funded by the US federal government. After 1975, the unemployment rate stabilized. In the same year the software was Microsoft Founded in Albuquerque. Three years later moved its headquarters to Seattle located in Bellevue. Microsoft has grown considerably and now has more than 60,000 employees, of which a large part of Seattle. In late 1999 there was a Seattle Ministerial Summit of the WTO , but this was overshadowed by widespread protests. There were present around 50,000 activists. A few days after the protests announced the World Trade Organization that the Ministerial Summit to be held in Doha . In 2001, Seattle was hit by an earthquake with a magnitude of 6.8 on the Richter scale. There were no deaths, but it was there for about $ 500 million in damages. Geography Seattle is located in the northwest of the United States in the state of Washington between the Canadian city of Vancouver and Portland. The city is an isthmus between Puget Sound and Lake Washington. The Elliott Bay , an inlet of the Puget Sound is part, is connected to the Pacific Ocean and forms a natural harbor. Lake Washington is also connected to the Pacific Ocean through the Lake Washington Ship Canal, which was dug between 1911 and 1934. Seattle is located in a hilly area. The highest point of Seattle is 158 meters high and located in two water towers on the Southwest Myrtle Street in the city's South West. The second highest point of the town is Bitter Lake with a height of 150 meters and the third highest point in Seattle's Queen Anne with a height of 139 meters. The steepest sac in the city's East Roy Street with a maximum gradient of 28 percent between the intersections with 25th Avenue North and 26th Avenue North. The total area of Seattle is 237.3 square kilometers, of which 8.0 km² is water. Of this 3.35 km² part of Lake Union and Green Lake. By Seattle runs one major river, the Duwamish River , in the Cascade Range rises. On this river is also the Port of Seattle. Administrative divisions The 13 city districts of Seattle Seattle is administratively divided into three regions, which consist of a total of thirteen boroughs. Each city district consists of several neighborhoods. The city districts were established by the City Council in 1987 to involve citizens more in city politics. Each city district had its own board before. The following table lists all city districts with their population in 2010. North Region : Northwest is far from the center and is relatively quiet. There are mainly wooden detached houses and in the neighborhood is a lot of space for nature. The houses are priced relatively normal compared to Seattle with the exception of the west of Broadview , because from this place is a view of the Puget Sound and the Olympic Mountains . By Northwest go several major roads lined with large stores and hypermarkets. The city district has few restaurants or nightlife. Northwest consists of the districts Broadview, Bitter Lake, Green Lake, Greenwood, Haller Lake, Licton Springs, Phinney. : North is quiet and has plenty of greenery. The houses are relatively normal priced compared to the rest of Seattle, but especially on the coast in the east are more expensive houses, which offer a view of Pontiac Bay . In the district itself are few shops and other amenities, but on the outskirts of the city district is the commercial center called Northgate. Here is including a large mall. North are the districts Cedar Park, Jackson Park, Lake City, Mapple Leaf, Meadow Brook, North Matthews Beach, Northgate, Olympic Hills, Pinehurst and Victory Heights. : Ballard was once a quiet Norwegian fishing village but is now a popular city district in Seattle. Ballard has several quiet residential areas with detached houses, which offer views of the Puget Sound . The city district in the southeast also has its own center. This center is older than the rest of the district and also has a small port for yachts and small boats. Also in the west of Ballard is a port, but is excluded for yachts.The city district includes the neighborhoods Blue Ridge, Central Ballard, Crown Hill, East Ballard, Loyal Heights, North Beach, Olympic Manor, Seaview, Shilshole liveaboard community, Sunset Hill and Whittier Heights. : Northeast has a lot of greenery and is a very young city district. This is largely due to the fact that in the Northeast University of Washington lies. About 35 percent of the inhabitants of the city district is between 18 and 29 years old. 15 The university also live many professors in North East. Ravenna Boulevard is often "Professors' Row" because many professors live on. Norhteast includes the areas of Belvedere Terrace, Hawthorne Hills, Inverness, Inverness Park, Laurelhurst, Magnuson Park, Matthews Beach, Ravenna-Bryant, Roosevelt University, University Park, View Ridge, Wedgwood, Windermere and Windermere North. Central Region : Magnolia / Queen Anne is a popular city district and is also a city district with many expensive homes. The Magnolia and Queen Anne neighborhoods are separated by Interbay. This is a neighborhood with a lot of industry and also has a harbor. Also runs through Intebay a major railroad. East of Interbay at the center located at Queen Anne. Queen Anne is a kind of transition zone between the residential area and the adjacent city district Downtown . Instead of detached houses here are mostly apartments and commercial buildings. Also listed in this transition zone the famous Space Needle . Magnolia / Queen Anne consists of the districts Interbay, Magnolia and Queen Anne. Lake Union houseboats : Lake Union is divided into two parts, which are separated by the more Lake Union . The north part of the lake is a popular area and overlooks downtown Seattle.Especially in the Fremont neighborhood, many restaurants and lots of nightlife. East of Fremont in the district of Wallingford are mostly detached houses with greenery. The south part of the lake is less popular. In the district of South Lake Union are especially many large apartments and offices. This district abuts downtown Seattle and was not long after the Seattle foundation built. Northeast of South Lake Union neighborhood is Eastlake. This district comprises mainly smaller apartments, but also more than a hundred houseboats. Lake Union includes the districts of East Lake, Fremont, South Lake Union and Wallingford. : East is a diverse city district. In the northeast of East are especially expensive homes with greenery, but standing in the southwest of East mainly smaller apartments interspersed with detached houses. This part of the city district is at the center of Seattle and includes comparison with the rest of Seattle also relatively cheap housing. East includes the neighborhoods First Hill, Capitol Hill and Pike / Pine. : Downtown is bustling downtown Seattle. Here are skyscrapers and here is the business center of Seattle. Downtown is also a Chinatown present and about 40 percent of its population is not white. The city district has many restaurants and nightlife and compared with the rest of Seattle both cheap and expensive homes.Downtown consists of the districts Belltown, Chinatown / International District, Commercial Core, Denny Triangle and Pioneer Square. : Central is located east of Downtown, and there are mainly wooden detached houses. In the northeast of the city district are relatively expensive houses and lots of green, but closer to the center in the west of the house with the rest of the city are compared relatively cheap and there is a lot less green. Also in the West much more nightlife and there are many more restaurants than in the east. Central, 40 percent of non-white residents. 15 Central districts include 12th Avenue Neighborhood, 23rd & Jackson Business District, Colman, Jackson Place, Jackson Street Corridor Business District, Leschi, Madison Valley, Madrona, Squire Park and Union Street Business District. South Region : Southwest originated from the small village of Admiral. This former village now lies in the north of Southwest. The city district is close to the coast expensive houses and greenery, but away from the coast are especially compared with the rest of Seattle relatively normal priced homes and is found less green. Across Southwest walking a few major roads with them many commercial buildings and apartment complexes.The city district includes the neighborhoods Admiral, Alki, Fairmount, Fauntleroy, Genesee Schmitz, Morgan Junction and West Seattle Junction. : Delridge as compared to the rest of Seattle fairly cheap houses and little green. The city district has a 40 percent non-white population and is located west of the port of Seattle. In Delridge are mainly smaller detached wooden houses. The city district includes the neighborhoods Cottage Grove, Hight Point, Highland Park, Pigeon Point, Puget Ridge, South Delridge Triangle / White Center, Sunrise Heights, Westwood and Yong Town. : Greater Duwamish contains about half of the Port of Seattle. This was in 2012, the eighth largest port in the United States and the 72 largest port in the world. In addition to a port has also Greater Duwamish Stadium Seattle Mariners , Seattle Sounders FC and the Seattle Seahawks and a part of the Boeing Field . The houses in the city district generally have the rest of Seattle compared to a relatively normal rate. Approximately 70 percent of all residents is not blank. Greater Duwamish includes the neighborhoods Georgetown, North Beacon Hill, SODO, Beacon Hill South and South Park. : Southeast is a pretty green city district with mostly detached houses. In the east along the coast are very expensive homes, but a few streets further compared with the rest of Seattle relatively cheap housing.Southeast is about 70 percent of the non-white population. The largest park in the city district is Seward Park . This park is also a peninsula. Southeast includes the districts Brighton, Columbia City, Dunlap, Genesee, Hillman City, Lakewood, Mt Baker, New Holly, North Rainier, Othello, Pritchard Beach, Rainier Beach and Rainier Vista. View from the Columbia Center Downtown from Pier 66 Parks In Seattle, more than 400 parks, which have a total area of over 25 square kilometers. The largest park in Seattle, the Discovery Park with an area of nearly 2.1 square kilometers. Lakeview Place is the smallest park of the city and has an area of 16 sqm. The oldest park in Seattle is the Denny Park, which was established in 1884. Three years after the opening of the park in 1887, the "Board of Park Commissioners" was established. Some parks known for their view of the center, its Kerry Park , Jose P. Rizal Park and Gas Works Park. Climate Creators snow in winter 1923 Seattle, according to the climate classification of Köppen a Mediterranean climate influenced by the sea. That means that there are warm summers and mild winter and that is most precipitation in winter. The coldest month is January with an average temperature of 5.2 ° C and the hottest month is August with an average temperature of 18.5 ° C. December, with an average rainfall of 138 mm, the wettest month. The winters are mild in Seattle with temperatures averaging 5 to 8 ° C. The wind comes in this season mostly from the southwest. There is considerably more precipitation in the winter than in the summer in December and January 19 rainy days per month. Most winter freezes, but there is rarely much snow. In some winters freezes Lake Union , but large lakes like Lake Washington , but it has never been frozen. The coldest temperature ever recorded was -18 ° C on January 31, 1950. Summers in Seattle with average temperatures of 16-19 ° C, much warmer than the winters. The wind comes in this season mostly from the northwest. In the summer there is less cloud cover and precipitation than in the winter. The highest temperature ever recorded in Seattle is 39 ° C on 29 July 2009. 24 25 Seattle falls annually on average 866 mm rainfall. The wettest month is December, and the driest month of July comes. The year with the most rainfall ever recorded in Seattle in 1950 with a rainfall of 1401 mm. The wettest day on record was October 20, 2003 with a rainfall of 128 mm. Environmental The city council of Seattle trying its carbon footprint to shrink and reduce its emissions. For example, the electricity company of Seattle City Light, a contract signed in 2005 with a company that sells emission rights for more than 300,000 tons of CO 2 equivalents, giving the company a neutral emissions. The greenhouse gas emissions in Seattle in 2008 was 7 percent lower than in 1990 and the environmental footprint compared to the year 20 percent smaller. Of greenhouse gas emissions is approximately 40 percent of cars and trucks. To reduce these, Seattle invest in greener modes of transportation. So Seattle invested in four years $ 36 million in bike paths. Also, Seattle light rail opened in 2009, connecting various districts together. Furthermore, improved sidewalks and landscaped, the tram network has been expanded and stimulated electrically powered vehicles. To improve the environment, Seattle also encourages the planting of trees. So the residents can pick up free trees to plant at home. This project has provided since 2009 for 4,000 new trees. Demographics | |} Seattle counted on July 1, 2013 652 405 inhabitants, making it the 21 largest city in the United States. The population density of the city is 2615.5 inhabitants / km² and theagglomeration Seattle in 2014 there were an estimated 3.57955 million inhabitants, making it the 15th metropolitan area of the United States. 2010 census In 2010, Seattle had 608 660 inhabitants, 304 030 men (49.95%) and 304 630 females (50.05%). Compared to other major US cities lived in Seattle relatively few people under 18 (15.4%) and a relatively normal number of people older than 65 years (10.8%). Half of the population was younger than 36.4 years. In most major US cities lived more blacks than whites, but Seattle was 69.5% of the white population. Besides whites also lived pretty much Asians (13.8%) and Hispanics (6.6%) in Seattle. Some 78.2 percent of the population speak mainly English at home and this was compared to other American cities very much. 1.9 percent of the population of Seattle, in 2009, the Dutch nationality. 2009 community survey Seattle made in 2009 376.954 people participated in the labor force. Of these, 6.6 percent were unemployed . The average household income in Seattle was $ 87 707. This was more than the average household income in the United States, which in 2004 was 60 528 dollars. Seattle survived 6.8 percent of families in 2009 under the poverty line. 8.0 percent of households had an average income of more than $ 200,000. In Seattle, there were 304 164 dwellings, of which 21,684 homes were empty (7.1%). Most of these homes were built before 1960 and 29.8 percent of the homes were even built before 1939. Half of the homes in Seattle had a higher value than 453,000 dollars and 7 percent of the homes was even more expensive than a million dollars. Of the 304 164 homes were rented 143 593 dwellings (47%). The residents of Seattle were compared with residents of other major cities highly educated in 2009. As 56 percent a Bachelor's or higher. In the other major US cities differed between 12.4 percent in Detroit and 48.5 percent in Washington DC . Also on average had many people in the Seattle high school completed. This was in 2009, 92.5 percent. Economy Assembly hall of Boeing in Everett Seattle is a major trading center in the United States. Thus, the eighth largest located port of the United States in Seattle. There are also many large companies that come from Seattle. In Seattle, there are four companies from the Fortune 500, namely Starbucks, Amazon.com, Nordstrom and Expeditors International. In the metropolitan area of Seattle are eight of the Fortune 500 companies and ten from the top 2000 leading companies in the world by Forbes. These include Microsoftand Expedia. Amazon.com (7) and Starbucks (19) were on the list of most innovative companies by Forbes. Other major companies like Bank of America ,Boeing, Nintendo, and Wells Fargo are located in the greater Seattle. The largest employer of Seattle is Boeing, which has about 70,000 employees, followed by Microsoft with approximately 40,000 employees. In 2007, in the city of Seattle 73,997 companies with a total of 467 048 employees. In the metropolitan area of Seattle employs a total of 1.93 million people. The agglomeration has a bmp of 218.77 billion dollars. One of the main sectors of the economy, the aviation, partly because the assembly hall of Boeing in the adjacent Everett located. Besides these assembly hall, there are further 650 companies that have to do with aviation. In aviation worked in 2009 approximately 84,400 people and this provides in Washington state a total turnover of $ 32 billion. Another important sector is the information and communication technology. So are located within the metropolitan Seattle from Microsoft headquarters, Amazon.com andRealNetworks . There are in total in the metropolitan area of Seattle 109,000 jobs within the ICT and there is a turnover made 13.6 billion dollars. Also cleantech is an important sector. So working in 2009 in the greater Seattle 20,500 people within the cleantech. Within the cleantech plays in Seattle especially hydropower a major role. For example, the hydropower network of the state is the largest in the world and 73% of the electricity Washington generated by hydroelectric plants. Another sector in which many people work, is the tourism sector. It employs 53,000 people in this sector. Politics The Town Hall Seattle The board of Seattle is divided into four organs of power. These are the mayor, the city council, the court and the Attorney General . The board's responsibilities include road maintenance, street lights, security and parks. Seattle has an administration since December 2, 1868. This administrative apparatus was appointed by the destijdse legislature of the State of Washington. The board of Seattle has a total of more than 10,000 employees and a budget of $ 4.4 billion in 2014. In the pie chart below shows the spending by 2014. Elections In Seattle, every two years elections. These elections always find in November instead of an odd year. There are two types of elections, namely an election in which five councilors are chosen and an election in which four councilors, the mayor and the Attorney General will be elected. There are a total of 29 in Seattle elections. Mayor The mayor of Seattle has the executive power . The current mayor of Seattle Democrat Ed Murray . He has been mayor since 2014 and won 100 017 votes of the then incumbent mayor Michael McGinn , who got 90 454 votes. The first mayor was Henry Atkins , who was appointed on December 2, 1869 as mayor destijdse by the legislature of the State of Washington. Council The council has the legislative power and consists of nine councilors, including one leader. The current leader of the city council is Sally Clark. The first council was aangsteld destijdse by the legislature of the State of Washington, 2 December 1869. The council then consisted of seven members. Court The court of Seattle, the Seattle District Court and the judiciary . The court has seven judges, who are elected every four years and six judges , who are appointed. The court only deals with minor issues and may also give gevangisstraf of more than one year or a fine of more than $ 5,000. Attorney General The current Attorney General Peter Holmes. The first Attorney General was Cornelius H. Hanford, who was elected during the municipal elections. His term began on August 3, 1884. City districts Each city district in Seattle has its own neighborhood council. A neighborhood council discusses include solutions for small problems. These councils exist since October 1987, when the City Council adopted a resolution, which meant that each city district would have its own neighborhood council to involve the residents of Seattle more in politics. Symbols Stamp Seattle Flag The flag of Seattle, designed by councilor Paul Kraabel and adopted by the City Council as the official flag of Seattle on 16 July 1990. The flag is a picture of the head of Chief Seattle and above that is "City of Goodwill". This is English "town with good will." Under Chief Seattle says "Seattle". The flag also stand wavy white lines. These symbolize the waves of Puget Sound . Seal The seal of Seattle was adopted as the official seal of Seattle in 1937 and designed by James A. Wehn. The seal shows the head of Chief Seattle. Around his head is "City of Seattle" and "1869", the year that Seattle got its own administration. Around this state again "Corporate Seal of the" what "corporate seal" means. At the bottom of the seal are two cone fruits in addition to two salmon. Motto Seattle city has two mottos. The first was adopted in 1937 as the official motto. This motto is The City of Flowers, which is English for the city of flowers. The second motto was adopted by the City Council on July 16, 1990. This motto is The City of Goodwill, which is English for the city with good will. The latter slogan was adopted before the Goodwill Games held that year in Seattle. Song In May 1909, Arthur O. Dillon for his song, "Seattle the Peerless City", to be adopted as official song of Seattle. This song also was eventually adopted by the City Council as the official song of Seattle. Other symbols Besides a flag, a seal, a motto and a song Seattle also has an official flower and an official bird. The official flower, the dahlia , was adopted on November 19, 1913. The official bird, the American blue heron , was adopted by the Council on 17 March 2003. The official bird was chosen after a verkiezeing, which was organized by the "Seattle Audubon Society." Could be voted on in nature centers, parks and schools. The American blue heron finally won his biggest rival, the crow. Tourism The 184-meter-high Space Needle Tourism is a major source of income in Seattle. In total there are about 53,000 jobs in Seattle within the tourist industry. In 2012, 10.2 million people celebrated holiday in Seattle. In total, they gave $ 5.9 billion, of which $ 479 million was tax. Compared to 2003, tourism has grown, when 8.5 million tourists in the city celebrated holidays and through them $ 3.77 billion was spent. In total, nearly 35,000 hotel rooms King County . The largest hotel in Seattle Sheraton Seattle Hotel and Towers with a total 1,258 rooms. Other major hotels include the Westing Seattle Hotel with 891 rooms, the Fairmont Olympic Hotel with 450 rooms. Sights * Chittenden Locks * Experience Music Project * Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park * Museum of Flight * Museum of History and Industry * Olympic Sculpture Park * Pacific Science Center * Pike Place Market * Pioneer Square * Seattle Aquarium * Seattle Art Museum * Seattle Asian Art Musem * Seattle Great Wheel * Seattle Underground * Seattle Waterfront * Space Needle * Starbucks Pike Place Market * Woodland Park Zoo Culture Architecture The next to the Space Needle situatedExperience Music Project Almost 70% of the buildings in Seattle was built between 1960 and 2000 and about 18% of the buildings constructed before 1940. In addition, Seattle has many new buildings, including the 2000 dating Experience Music Project . This building cost a total of $ 240 million and was designed by Frank Gehry . Another modern and striking building is the Central Library, which is from 2004 and was designed by the Dutch Rem Koolhaas and Joshua Ramus. City Silhouette Seattle has 38 buildings that reach higher than 100 meters and one other structure that also extends over 100 meters. This is the 184-meter-high Space Needle . Of the buildings above 100 meters, the 1914 stemming Smith Tower , the oldest building. This building is 140.8 meters high and it was intended that this building would be the tallest building west of the Mississippi , which ended 17 years until the construction of the Kansas City Power and Light Building . The tallest building in Seattle since 1985 the 284.2 meter high Columbia Center . This building is next to the Seattle Municipal Tower , which at 220.1 meters, the fourth highest building. In this building are also located parts of the city. Sports It CenturyLink Field during an american football game Seattle is often seen as a city with troubled sports teams. On an annual list of Forbes with the worst sports cities in the United States Seattle was in 2009, 2010, 2011 and 2013 in the first place and in 2008 and 2012 in second place. The professional American football team from Seattle is the Seattle Seahawks , which at the CenturyLink Field play. The Seattle Seahawks have since their inception in 1977, once in 2014, the National Football League won. They first appeared in the Super Bowl in 2006 , when they lost 10-21 to the Pittsburgh Steelers . In 2014 she won the prize when she 43-8 with the Denver Broncos defeated. Seattle also has a professional baseball team. This is the Seattle Mariners . This hokbalteam plays since 1999 in the Safeco Field . The Seattle Mariners have never since their inception in 1977, the Major League Baseball won. The baseball team does have one time in 1995, the American League West, a baseball competition between teams from the western United States, won. Seattle had until 2008 a professional basketball team. These were the Seattle SuperSonics , who had KeyArena as home base. The basketball team was once in 1978 in the final of the National Basketball Association , when she and 3-4 of the Washington Bullets lost. In 2008 the team moved to Oklahoma City and changed its name toOklahoma City Thunder . Four years after moving in 2012, the Oklahoma City Thunder was in the finals of the National Basketball Association. Seattle since 2000 also has a professional female basketball team. This is Seattle Storm , which the 2010 Women's National Basketball Association won. Seattle Sounders FC is a professional football team plays in Seattle and CenturyLink Field . The football team since its inception in 2007, never the Major League Soccer win. In Seattle it was in 1952 and 1962 WTA US Hardcourt organized. In addition, during the city's 1990 Goodwill Games held. Another major sporting event, which was held in Seattle, was WrestleMania XIX in 2003. Music Seattle was mostly in the 90s an important city within the music industry. This was the genesis of the musical style grunge . The four main bands of this movement were Alice in Chains , Nirvana , Pearl Jam and Soundgarden . Nirvana after all these bands from Seattle. Of these bands Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam and Soundgarden still active, but are not nearly as popular as ever. The grunge became less active after the suicide of Kurt Cobain , the lead singer of Nirvana, on April 5th 1994 and after the death of Layne Staley , the frontman of Alice in Chains, on the same day in 2002. Shortly after the suicide of Kurt Cobain created the post-grunge . The only known post-grunge band from Seattle Candlebox. Even before the grunge originated in Seattle, there were well-known musicians from Seattle, including the influential Jimi Hendrix . Currently, there are two established major record labels in Seattle. These Sub Pop , which was also the record label of Nirvana and Soundgarden, and Barsuk Records . Today, the rapper Macklemore one of the most famous musicians from Seattle. A number of his, named Thrift Shop , stood both in the Dutch Top 40 and in the Flemish Ultratop 50 at number one. Media In Seattle, five regional newspapers and magazines established, of which the newspaper The Seattle Times a daily circulation of 229 764 is the largest. This newspaper is also the 27th newspaper of the United States. The other newspapers and magazines, which are located in Seattle are: Blue City Monthly , Seattle Post-Intelligencer , Seattle Weekly (circulation 78,000) and The Stranger (circulation 81,000). Of these newspapers is established in 1863 Seattle Post-Intelligencer, the oldest. This newspaper is now available only online. Seattle is located 28 radio stations, which the Federal Communications Commission are known. KJR this is the oldest radio station, was founded on March 9, 1922. In addition to Seattle has six television stations, which are known to the Federal Communications Commission. These are: KCTS-TV, KFFV, KING-TV, KIRO-TV, KOMO-TV and KZJO. KING-TV was founded on November 25, 1948 and is the oldest television station in Seattle. There are also established eight publishers in Seattle, including the editor of the University of Washington , called University of Washington Press. There are also several films and television shows that take place in Seattle. Well-known television series, taking place in Seattle include: Frasier, Grey's Anatomy, John Doe, Dark Angel, Dead Like Me, Life As We Know It, The 4400, iCarly, Kyle XY and Reaper. Known films in Seattle playback are: Sleepless in Seattle, An Officer and a Gentleman, Practical Magic, The Ring and 10 Things I Hate About You. Food and drink In the Seattle area are nearly 9,000 restaurants, which compared to the number of inhabitants is relatively high. Thus, Seattle was in fifth place on a list of US cities with the highest number of restaurants per capita. Only San Francisco , Fairfield County (Connecticut), Long Island and New York City had more restaurants per capita. The number of bars per capita in Seattle is low compared to other American cities. Among these restaurants are also many fast food restaurants such as McDonald's , Subway , KFC , Pizza Hut and Dick's. The latter is only active in the Seattle area. Besides, there are also many coffee houses Starbucks in Seattle. Education The Central Library In Seattle, there are about 200 elementary, middle and high schools, of which about 105 private schools . These schools have a total of 71 520 pupils. Of these, 49 870 are students at a public school and 21,650 students at a private school. In Seattle are also 16 colleges and eight universities located, the University of Washington with 43 485 students is the largest. This eight universities are a total of approximately 59,000 students. Besides they provide almost 13,000 jobs. The Seattle Public Library has 28 branches in Seattle, the largest of the Central Library is. The Central Library is housed in a futuristic building and features a collection of more than 1.2 million books. The municipality has more than 50 million dollars to libraries. The first library was opened in April 1869, but the "Seattle Library Association" exists since August 7, 1868. Health The birth rate in Seattle was 12.9 in 2011. In that same year, the mortality rate 7.0. Compared with 1980, both the birth rate decreased mortality, but the mortality rate is decreased most. The birth rate was then 13.2 and the death rate at 11.5. Also, the infant mortality rate has dropped sharply. In 1995 amounted to 7.0 and 3.9 in 2011. The life expectancy in Seattle is quite high and was for men at 77.5 years and for women 81.9 years. Seattle even has all major US cities the fifth highest life expectancy. In Seattle there are a total of 33 hospitals. On a list of US News & World Report was the "University of Seattle Medical Center" in the first place of best hospitals in Seattle. Security Police Police on horseback The Seattle police has existed since December 2, 1886, but the area previously had one since 1861. Marshall. The police currently consists of 1870.75 fte , of which 868 FTEs from police, from 548.75 civilian agents, 195 FTEs from detectives, 147 FTEs from sergeants, 44 FTEs from police personnel in training, 43 FTEs from lieutenants, 18 FTEs from captains and 7 FTEs from the board exists. This includes the 29 employees of the SWAT , parking inspectors and 15 employees of the dog team. Seattle is divided into five police districts, namely North, West, East, South and Southwest. Seattle also has a water police. In the precinct West is the police headquarters. In recent years, criminal activities in Seattle declined sharply. So were committed more than 70,000 crimes in 1988, where the number in 2012 was about 35,000. Car Thief Steel names in recent years, the greatest decline. For example, in 2000 per 100,000 inhabitants, nearly 1,500 cars stolen. This was reduced by 63% in 2009 to less than 550. Since 2000 also decreased the number of murders and rapes by almost 50%. The number of robberies and burglaries has risen since 2000. Currently, most crimes are committed in and around Downtown . Also around the University District many crimes are committed. The alarm was more than 800,000 in total calls in 2009, and in an emergency the average alarm was 6.5 minutes. 106 Firemen Seattle fire department exists since October 17, 1889 and currently has 33 stations.The fire brigade equipment consists of 33 fire engines and the number of employees is 1,065, of which 84 volunteers. In addition to the fire department extinguishes fires, they also provide medical help. This is ensured in 1970 launched "Medic One Program". In 2012, the fire department issued a total of 69 082 times medical assistance, of which 49 696 resuscitations . The fire was in total in 2012 to 12 651 fires. Compared with 1995, the number of resuscitations has increased considerably, but other forms of medical care remained about the same. Thus, given the fire in 1995 a total of 50,528 times medical assistance, of which 32 084 resuscitations. The number of fires has decreased compared to 1995. In 1995, the fire went namely to 14,737 fires. Transport Car The Alaskan Way Viaduct, a double-decker highway Car traffic in Seattle is pretty busy. American newspaper USA Today put Seattle in 2013 to eighth place in US cities with the highest traffic. Nevertheless, the car in Seattle has improved in recent years. So was Seattle USA Today a "congestion score" of 17.6 in 2013 and 19.6 in 2012, where a lower number is better. Despite the increase in the population with more than 60,000 since 2000, the average number of cars fell to the road was between 2000 and 2011 by about 4%. The number of people going by public transport rose between 2000 and 2011 with more than 28%. In Seattle are pretty expensive parking. A parking lot in Seattle for a month cost on average $ 294 in 2012, and this was the fifth most expensive city park in the United States. There are also car parks in Seattle, six of which participate in the in September 2010 launched "e-Park". This project will create signs, which show the available parking places in the garage. Bicycle Seattle run by various bike paths and also along several major roads have bike paths. On a table from 2012 Bicycling.com , which most bicycle-friendly US cities stood, Seattle was on the 10th place. This is partly because Seattle is investing in its bicycle network. In four years invested the Seattle Department of Transportation nearly $ 36 million in the cycling network of Seattle. Seattle currently has 208 kilometers of the road not separate bicycle paths and 158 kilometers of cycle paths separated. There is also invested in parking lots for bicycles and currently there are approximately 2,230 parking spaces for bicycles in Seattle. Taxi transport In Seattle, there are compared to other American cities, few taxis . Large taxi companies in Seattle are: Orange Cab, Farwest Taxi, STITA Taxi, Graytop Cab, Green Cab and Yellow Cap. Of these taxi companies Yellow Cap has a total of 380 taxis, Orange Cap total of 170 taxis and STITA Taxi more than 160 taxis. In STITA Taxi is a part of the fleet of green taxis, including the Toyota Prius. Railways The opening of the first railway Seattle began on March 22, 1872 and since then, several new railways built. There are three railway companies that hold rails in Seattle. These are UP , BDTL and BNSF . Seattle is one station. This is King Street Station is located in the south of the city center. At that stops a train station called Amtrak Cascades of Vancouver to Eugene goes. Also King Street Station is the beginning of the intercity called Empire Builder, which in Chicago is going. Besides the Empire Builder start in Seattle also an intercity called Coast Starlight, which goes to Los Angeles. These three intercity trains operated by Amtrak, which runs on the railroad BNSF. The trajectory of BNSF are operated by two local train lines from Sound Transit . One commuter train line start in Everett and other local train line start in Lakewood . Both lines end in Seattle. In addition to the trajectory of the BNSF Seattle also passes through the trajectory of UP, which ends in Seattle. This process is intended to transport goods and has a maximum permissible weight of 158 tons. In addition, there is also the range of BDTL. This track is very small and for 1997 BNSF. BNSF rail was no longer lucrative enough and decided to put it away. The companies were located at the railroad bought the line under the name BDTL. Currently, there is a train on the track. This is the EMD SW1. Light rail Sound Transit light rail On July 18, 2009 opened the Sound Transit light rail from Seattle, called Central Link light rail. The light rail is 25.1 km long and the light rail are 13 stations. This 25.1-kilometer light rail cost in total $ 2.9 billion. The current light rail runs from Westlake Center in Downtown to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Sound Transit will extend the light rail to the north, east and south. This plan is called ST2 and the total cost is estimated at $ 12.1 billion. The extensions have a total length of approximately 58 kilometers. In the north, the light rail from the current terminus West Center in Lynnwood extended. This expansion will be reeling around seven stations. Several new stations opened as scheduled between 2016 and 2023. The extending it to the east is from the International District Station in Seattle through Bellevue to the headquarters of Microsoft in Redmond . This expansion coming ten new stations, which will open on schedule in 2023. The extension to the south makes for one new station and starts at Seattle airport. The opening of this expansion is planned for the end of 2016. Monorail The monorail in 2008 On March 24, 1962, approximately one month before the start of the 1962 World's Fair , Seattle presented its new monorail , which began construction in April 1961. The construction of the monorail took a total of $ 3.5 million. The monorail runs to the Seattle Center , the Space Needle is a part, to the Westlake Center and has a total of 1.9 kilometers. The monorail is only a beginning and an end station and carries about two million passengers per year. 140 141 142 Tram [ edit ] Waterfront Streetcar The first horse-drawn tram line was opened in Seattle on September 23, 1884, but this line is not in use. The oldest existing tram line from Seattle Waterfront Streetcar, which opened on 29 May 1982. This line was at its peak five trams. Found himself on the line nine tram stops, one of which is demolished. The tram line had a length of 2.6 kilometers, 640 meters but was extended in 1990. The line runs from Chinatown to Waterfront Pier 70 and went out of service on 18 November 2005. When the tram goes into service is still unknown. There is currently one tram line in service. This is the South Lake Union Streetcar with a length of 4.2 km. The tram line is owned by King County Metro and runs fromWestlake Center in Downtown Fairview Ave N. The tram line 11 tram stops are located. The South Lake Union Streetcar is in use since the opening on December 12, 2007. In addition to a tram tramline is still built. This is the First Hill Streetcar, whose construction began in April 2012. This line has ten tram running from the neighborhood of Capitol Hill to Pioneer Square in Downtown . The tram line is about four kilometers long and is scheduled to open in 2014. This line is also planned an extension, the Broadway Extension. This expansion keeps up to four additional tram stops. The opening of this expansion is planned in 2016. King County Metro is planning to put more tram lines. Buses Seattle run by nearly 200 bus lines, of which about 15 for trolleybuses are intended. Among these nearly 200 bus lines are also three Rapid Ride buses, which opened the last on February 14, 2014. A Rapid Ride bus is a bus, where extra frequent buses. At the center of Seattle is the Downtown Seattle Transit Tunnel.This is a tunnel , through which 16 bus lines run. In the Downtown Seattle Transit Tunnel are five bus stops and the tunnel runs from the International District to Place Convention. Buses in Seattle are operated by King County Metro. Water taxis The water taxi from Seattle has two lines, Vaston Route and the West Seattle route. The Vashon route goes from Pier 50 in Downtown to Vashon Island and West Seattle route goes from Pier 50 to Seacrest Park in Seattle. The water taxis operated by King County Metro. In total there are three lines on the water taxis, one spare. Aviation Seattle has three airports, including Seattle-Tacoma International Airport in SeaTac far the largest is in 2012 more than 33.2 million passengers in 2011 and more than 300,000 aircraft movements. This airport is managed since its opening in 1944 by the Port of Seattle. Seattle-Tacoma International Airport is approximately 17.5 kilometers as the crow flies from Downtown and is accessible by car, taxi, light rail and bus. The other two airports are Boeing Field and Kenmore Air Harbor Seaplane Base . Boeing Field is operated by King County and has an average of 200,000 flight movements per year. It is as the crow flies about 8.5 kilometers south of Downtown and is accessible by car, taxi and bus. Kenmore Air Harbor Seaplane Base is a water airport, which Lake Union is runway. This water airport is used only by Kenmore Air. Haven Seattle has the eighth largest port in the United States and is used exclusively for freight. Most passenger ships departing from one of the piers in Downtown. One of these piers is a cruise company established. In 2012 departed from this cruise line just over 200 ships with 900,000 passengers. The city also boasts two large marinas. Born City links * Kobe (since 1957) * Bergen (since 1967) * Tashkent (since 1973) * Beersheba (since 1977) * Mazatlan (since 1979) * Nantes (since 1980) * Christchurch (since 1981) * Mombasa (since 1981) * Chongqing (since 1983) * Limbe (since 1984) * Galway (since 1986) * Reykjavik (since 1986) * Daejeon (since 1989) * Cebu City (since 1991) * Kaohsiung (since 1991) * Pécs (since 1991) * Perugia (since 1991) * Surabaya (since 1992) * Gdynia (since 1993) * Hai Phong (since 1996) * Sihanoukville (since 1999) Category:Seattle